Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Calypso
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Elizabeth, Jack, Barbossa, and the rest of the Black Pearl's crew work together to save Will from his duty of watching after those who have died at sea.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first Pirates of the Caribbean fic, so I don't know how good it will be. The story takes place after _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_. This story is kind of like a fourth movie in story form. Everything in all the movies happened. The only change, is the clip at the end of the 3rd movie NEVER happened. This won't be the only Pirates of the Caribbean story. I'm making this a series, and I'm thinking of having 3 stories. I may have more or less. Enjoy!

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!

--

Elizabeth Turner was rowing her small boat through the swamp that led to Tia Dalma's hut or Calypso as she is now referred to. Elizabeth arrived to the hut and tied her boat to the small deck before going inside, the chest with Will's heart in hand. She was by herself, which made her even more nervous and freaked out. All of Calypso's belongings were left behind and still in the hut, which was Elizabeth's reason for being here.

She began searching through all of Calypso's weird, unusual, and freaky things without knowing what she was looking for. She came across a jar of liquid which held a human head.

Elizabeth eyed it with disgust. "Oh my god, I don't want know," she shook her head, set it aside and continued to dig through piles of junk.

After about half and hour of searching, Elizabeth had torn apart the whole place without luck. She heavily and tiredly sat down on the ground and put her hand to her forehead, clearly frustrated.

"There _has _to be something here that will help save Will," she mumbled to herself.

It had been about 2 days since Will left and Elizabeth was depressed. But, not to long after Will left, Elizabeth decided to try to find a way to save her husband. The last couple days Elizabeth had done nothing except trying to find a way to do just that. She hadn't bathed, she had barely eaten, and she was living on only a couple hours of sleep. In fact she was still wearing her black under dress that she was wearing the last time she saw him.

She started crying, worried that she wouldn't accomplish her goal. She brought her fingers to a necklace she wore around her neck. She took it off and revealed the key that lay her shirt to keep it safe from the world. She opened the chest and carefully picked up the heart and held in her hands. "I'm _so_ sorry, Will" She cried even harder. Something about holding his heart made her feel comforted, like he was there with her, but it made her cry her eyes out at the same time.

Just then, something caught her eye. It was a bookshelf that she had turn apart during her search. But there was a book on the shelf that, for some apparent reason, she hadn't seen. She put the heart back in the chest in the same careful manner that she had taken it out. She got up and walked over to the book, picked it up, and studied the cover.

"The Legend of Calypso" She whispered, reading the title. She sat down at a table in the middle of the room and began reading.

As she got closer to the part where Calypso gave Davy Jones the job of transferring souls from one world to the next, she got more and more excited that she might find a loophole in saving Will, besides stabbing the heart which would, of course, kill him. After another few minutes of reading, her eyes lit up with pure joy.

"Yes!" She exclaimed to herself before grabbing her things and leaving.

--

Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow was hiding out on a ship that was making its way to London, England. It was passing by Tortuga in the middle of the night and everyone on _The Leading Lady _was sleeping, except the man in the crows nest. The perfect time for Jack to leave without being noticed. He quietly got out of the crate he was hiding in, in the hold. He got all of his effects and silently left. He got up on the deck, snuck up behind the man in the crows nest and stabbed him in the back with his sword. The man slumped to the floor dead. That done, Jack lowered the escape boat and rowed toward Tortuga without being noticed.

Jack was in the bar drinking rum as he looked around the room at all the ruckus going on. But then a small smirk spread across his face when he saw Elizabeth at a table in a dark corner, drinking rum herself.

"Ello, Luv. What brings you to good, old Tortuga?" He said as he walked over to her.

"You actually" Elizabeth looked up at him.

"Really? So, you finally left young William for me, aye? Knew you'd come around"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and ignored his comment. "I really need your help, Jack" Elizabeth said sincerely.

"_You _need _my_ help? Wow, never thought I'd hear that"

Elizabeth stared at him. "Please be serious, Jack. This is important"

"Very well. How can I be of service?"

"I found a way to save Will," Elizabeth showed Jack the book. "It says here, that if Calypso herself releases Will of his duties, rather then somebody stabbing the heart, he'll stay alive. But, we must be prepared to do something drastic and possibly life threatening for her in exchange"

Jack sighed. Then a question popped into his mind. "How'd you know I'd be here?"

"Please, Jack. I knew you wouldn't last very long in that dingy you call a boat. Of course you'd end up here eventually"

"For your information I lasted quite long in that dingy before it sank and I had to hitch a ride"

"Right…so, are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll help you get your beloved husband back, Luv"

"What do you want in return?"

"What makes you think I want something?" Jack questioned.

"Jack, I know you. You never do anything for the good of all man kind or for your friends; you always want something for yourself. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to my Will back. Now, what is it you want?"

Jack sighed and thought for a moment. "Like I said, I'll help you save Will, but after doing so; you two will have to help me find the Fountain of Youth"

"That's it? All we have to do is help you find the fountain?"

"Aye, that's it. That's all you have to do. There is no way I can get all the way to the Fountain of Youth in a little boat, and I definitely can't sail a ship all by my lonesome, I'm gonna need help. So, do we have an accord?"

Elizabeth smiled. "We have an accord"

"Good. Though, may I inquire as to _how _we're going to get a ship? I know you didn't sail one here"

"One word; Barbossa"

"What's old Hector gonna do? Kill me? Cause, I don't see how that's gonna help and I'm not quite too fond of being sent back to the locker"

"I know you stole part of the map to the fountain, and odds are so does he. If he's smart, and I know he is, he'll come here to find you. We'll persuade him into coming with us, using the Black Pearl. Simple as that"

"Okay, so in your plan, who is going to be the captain?" Jack asked.

"Jack, don't pull me into yours and Barbossa's little…thing you have. Who's going to be the captain is up to you"

"Fine" Jack sighed. "When do you guess Barbossa is gonna be here?"

"Anytime. A couple days at the most. All we have to do now is wait"

They sat there together drinking rum, silently. All the while, Jack was focusing on the slits in Elizabeth's dress.

"That's a _very_ high slit" He thought out loud. He could see all the way up Elizabeth's thigh.

"Jack!" Elizabeth cried out, covering her leg and thigh. She slapped Jack across the face.

"Ouch! It is. I was simply stating a fact!" Jack whined.

--

Meanwhile, William Turner was standing at the edge of the Flying Dutchman looking down at the water. They were making their way to World's End to take some fresh corpses that were to be taken to the other world. Bootstrap walked up next to his son, but didn't say anything.

After a couple minutes, Will spoke. "I wonder what Elizabeth is doing right now" He wondered out loud.

"Ye miss her a lot, don't ya?"

"Of course I do. She's my wife"

"I'm sorry, son. But, life can be hard"

"And apparently very, _very_, cruel"

"That too" Bootstrap said with a slight chuckle.

Will sighed heavily before pulling a golden pocket watch out of his pocket.

"That be a beauty right there" Bootstrap commented, referring to Will's trinket.

"Elizabeth's father gave it to me when she and I first got engaged. It was her great-grandfather's, then her grandfather's, then her father's, now it's mine. He said it was to be given to my son when he gets engaged. Apparently, who ever processes it, will live a life full of luck. Now, even if she does get pregnant and has a son, I won't be able to give it to him. I won't even know he gets married…or engaged for that matter. At least not until long after the fact, probably"

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Thank you, father. But nothing can help me at this point"

"Well, grieving is a part of life. A part of loss"

"I think I'm just gonna go to my quarters. I need some time to myself" Will dismissed himself, leaving his dad behind.

--

Aboard the Black Pearl, the crew was getting ready to make port in Tortuga. Pintel and Ragetti walked up to Barbossa who was staring through his spy glass at the pirate filled island.

"Um…Cap'n?" Ragetti said addressing Barbossa.

"Aye?" He replied, never taking his eyes off the island

"Well, we were sort of wondering, how exactly do you know Sparrow will be here?" Pintel questioned.

"That be none of your concern, is it? The fact that I said Mr. Sparrow will be here should be enough for ya. Now go drop the anchor. We're close enough"

About ten minutes later Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Cotton, and of courses Cotton's parrot were tying the small boat to the dock. They headed into the bar, where, as expected, they found Jack. But what they didn't expect was to find Elizabeth with him.

"What's puppet doing here?" Pintel whispered in Ragetti's ear. Ragetti just shrugged in response.

"Jack Sparrow" Barbossa spat out as if his name were poison.

"Ah…my beloved Hector. Pleasure encountering you again"

"It's my pleasure. It's nice to see you again Miss Swann"

"Mrs. Turner" Elizabeth corrected, rather harshly.

"My mistake" Barbossa said sarcastically. "Anyway, ya know why we're here Jack. Hand over the map"

"What map?" Jack shot back, rather childishly.

Barbossa pulled out his pistol and held it right under Jack's chin. "I'm not here to play games. I'm here to take what's mine and leave" As this was said, Jack took his sword and held it against Barbossa's stomach.

"Barbossa! Jack! Knock it off! I have something very important to say, and I'll not be interrupted. Especially not by foolish adults who think violence is the only way to solve anything! Now listen!"

Barbossa rolled his eyes and took his pistol away from Jack and Jack did the same with his weapon.

"Barbossa, Jack and I need your ship, your crew, and you. We are going to save Will. I have a solution on how to do that right here" She said holding up the book. Then she turned to face Jack. "Once we save Will, he and I will accompany you to the Fountain of Youth. And so will Barbossa and his crew" She looked back at Barbossa. "We will all sail there together, solemnly and friendly! But, first we will save my husband! And if anybody objects, please _don't _speak now, and _please_ forever hold your peace!" By this time, Elizabeth had gotten the whole bar's attention and for possibly the first time in history; everyone in the Faithful Bride was quiet and calm. Elizabeth pushed her way through Jack and Barbossa who had been standing next to each other. "Come on. We are going to get the supplies we need and leave as soon as we can. Now get your bloody assess out here and help me get ready to set sail!"

Jack and Barbossa looked at each other for a moment both shocked at Elizabeth's attitude before running after her with the crew following close behind.

"Fine! But, I get to be the captain!" Barbossa yelled to Elizabeth.

"No, I do!" Jack said next, without skipping a beat.

"I do!"

"I do!"

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth screamed running away from the two annoying pirates. "Will you two just stow it?"

--

Hoped you like it! And I know that Will wasn't in this chapter a lot, but he will be in the other chapters more.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, there is going to be some stuff about the sea gods in the rest of the story, but I have no clue if it's true. I found out that there is more then one sea god/goddess, but I couldn't find all of them and I couldn't find some of the names. I spent like 2 hours looking at a whole bunch of different sites with no luck. So if there is something in the story that you know is not true, know that I did the BEST I could to make this as real as possible. Enjoy!

--

About 2 days later, The Black Pearl was sailing through the wide, open ocean. Elizabeth, Jack, and Barbossa were all sitting in the captain's quarters discussing their plan. The whole crew took a vote and during their adventure, it was settled that Elizabeth would be captain, since it was her idea to save Will and she was the Pirate King.

"So all we have to do is find Calypso, and beg her to release Will. Simple as that" Elizabeth said after finished explaining her plan to Barbossa.

"Impossible. Can't be done. Nobody knows how or where to find Calypso" He said.

"Why don't we just gather the Brethren Court and summon her?"

"Because, the Brethren Court is only to be gathered during dire situations"

"And this isn't dire?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Only for ye"

"But I'm the king! Don't _I _make the decisions?"

"Being a Pirate King is just like being king of England or of another country. There are some things that they don't have control over. Rules and laws that have been enforced for centuries. This is one of them"

She sighed. "Is there any other way?"

"Fraid not" Barbossa answered.

"Actually," Jack piped in. "There is another way to summon her without the Brethren Court. But it won't be easy"

"What do we have to do?" Elizabeth asked. "I'll do anything"

"Well, let's just say, Calypso isn't the only sea deity"

"Jack, where ye be goin' with this?" Barbossa asked cautiously.

"She's not?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring Barbossa.

Jack shook his head, he too ignoring Barbossa.

"Who are the others?" She inquired.

"Poseidon, Triton, Pontus, and Nereus. Each has their own stone. The stones are all hidden somewhere on an island. The Deity Island, if you'd like to be more pacific"

"Creative name" Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"I've said it before, pirates are not _quite_ the most imaginative clan, and we pirates just happen to be the ones that named the island" Jack shrugged and shook his head before getting back on topic. "If we gather all of the stones together, the gods will all be summoned and we can make a deal with Calypso. Savvy?"

"That's all?" Elizabeth asked stunned. She was positive it would be more complicated then that.

"No it's not. Jack is, once again, leaving out that this adventure is a guarantied death to us all" Barbossa said.

"I was getting to that!" Jack whined.

"What are you two talking about? Why will we die?"

Barbossa deeply sighed. "Anyone who ever goes in search for thee five stones, never come back. Nobody knows why, but it be said that the deities be mad for bein awoken from them slumber. So, they kill anyone who disturbs them"

"_But_" Jack begins. "That may not be an issue for us. Calypso likes us. Well, she likes _me_. She may go easier on us because we were her friend…ish…people"

"So there's a chance that we will actually make it though all of this alive and get to Will?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"Aye, Luv" Jack answered.

"Good. One more question though; do you two even know where the island is?"

"No, but I have this" Jack pulled out his compass.

Elizabeth smiled. "Then it's all set. Let's make way to the island"

--

Hours later, the crew aboard the Black Pearl was doing their best to amuse themselves during their long journey. Elizabeth, Jack, and Barbossa were all discussing what they would do once they arrived at the island. Cotton was steering the ship, Marty was in the crow's nest, Pintel and Ragetti were washing the deck, and the rest of the crew were managing the ship.

However, as they sailed the air got more and more smoggy, but nobody thought anything about it. That is until…

"Ragetti, come look at this" Pintel said. He was looking out at the ocean, where the smoke was coming from. "Do ya see that?" He asked once Pintel was by his side. "What is it?"

"It…it's a…a ship! It's on fire!" Ragetti exclaimed.

"What ye be yelling for?" Barbossa said, walking over to the two pirates.

"There's a ship out there. It's on fire" Ragetti said.

The crew ran to the railing to look at the burning ship.

"We have to help them!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Why? It's not our problem" Barbossa said.

"Elizabeth's right" Jack said next. "Marty, Cotton, lower the escape boat. We have to find the survivors"

"Aye, Sir" Marty said as he and Cotton rushed off to do their orders.

About 10 minutes later the crew was sailing to the ship. Once they got there they took buckets of water and quickly threw it on the burning vessel. After a while, the flames finally went out. They climbed onto the boat and started searching for survivors.

"Jack, did you find anyone?" Elizabeth asked as she saw Jack come back up to the deck after looking in the hold.

"No, but I did find rum that survived!" He cheered, holding many bottles of the liquor and happily taking a swig from one. "Of all things to survive a fire, would've bet me _Pearl_ it wouldn't be rum"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Cap'n, come quick!" Pintel said as he ran toward them. Elizabeth and Jack exchanged concerned looks as they followed Pintel down to the brig.

"Oh my god, Gibbs!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Gibbs was lying on the floor unconscious with burnt wood on top and around him.

"Is he dead?" She cried.

Jack knelt down on the floor next to gives and felt his pulse. "No, he just passed out from the smoke. It's a miracle that he's not though. We have to get him to the _Pearl_" Jack started throwing the wood off him, then he, Barbossa, and some other pirates, picked him up, and got him to the row boat.

About half an hour later, the _Black Pearl's _crew was trying to nurse the beloved pirate back to health. After hard work, Gibbs finally awoke.

He started coughing frantically as soon as woke up. Jack handed him a glass of water. "Where am I- Jack! Mate, what ya be doin here? Where are we?"

"We be on the _Pearl_" Barbossa said from behind him.

"Barbossa? It's the rest of the crew. And Elizabeth! What's going on here? And what happened to me?"

"Gibbs, this is gonna a long story" Elizabeth began.

--

Meanwhile, the notorious pirate, Bartholomew Roberts, and his crew were sailing through the islands of Puerto Rico. Roberts was enraged as he was searching for his grandfather's lucky golden pocket watch; the one that now belonged to Will.

Bartholomew Roberts, also known as 'Great Pirate Roberts', Black Barty, and Bart Roberts, could be defined as tall, dark, and handsome. He styled a black, low cut shirt with a rich crimson overcoat, black breeches, and leather brown boots. He wore a diamond cross with a gold chain around his neck. He had a large, matching brown leather belt around his waist. Attached to that was a pistol, many extra shots, and two cutlasses. His long black hair was tied back with a frayed ribbon. To top off his outfit, he had a brown hat to match his belt and boots and in his hat was a large red feather. Though he was a pirate, he was a well mannered, sophisticated one.

"We _must_ find it. Lord Alexander Swann stole that locket from my grandfather" He said to his first mate, referring to Elizabeth's great-grandfather. "It brings the best of luck to who has it. It should've belonged to me, and soon it will"

"Aye" The tall man covered in tattoos replied. "What do ye plan to do once you find it?"

"I'll destroy whoever has it. And I'll destroy anyone who gets in my way" He answered before storming off to the caption's quarters.

--

"Wow" Gibbs said later once he was told the story. "So you really think it's possible to save Will?"

"We can do our best" Jack said. "So, how'd you end up here, anyway?"

"Well," Gibbs began. "I was sailing around the Caribbean hoping to find you eventually, when a fire started. Don't know how though. Everyone got off, and I decided to run around the ship to look for anyone who needed help. I didn't find anyone, but when I was down here, some wood from the ceiling fell and I couldn't get out. Eventually, I past out."

"Thank god you're okay though" Elizabeth said, relieved.

"Anyway, how long have you been sailing?" He asked.

"Bout 2 days" Jack said. "Hopefully we'll be there soon, but as of now, all we can do is wait"

--

"Ahh, I hate cleanin' the captain's quarters" Kip said. Kip was part of the crew of the _Flying Dutchmen_. He and another crewmember, Ferret, were assigned to clean Will's room.

"Just stop complainin' already so we can get this over wit"

They opened the door and walked in. It was dark except for two candles that were lit. It had a small bed by the wall that was rarely used. There was a dresser by the door with a bookshelf over it and a nightstand by the bed. There was a small window, but it was covered by drapes.

Kip was mopping the floor in front of the dresser when something caught his eye. "Ay, Ferret; look at this beauty, aye?"

"Where'd that come from?" Ferret said once he saw the golden watch.

"It's the trinket that Cap'n Turner is always carrying around. Must be worth a fortune" With that, Kip slipped it in his pocket.

"What ye be doin' mate?"

"What does it look like? I'm stealing it"

"What use do you have for it? If you're just gonna use it here, Cap'n will find out. And you can't sell it cause we're never on land!"

"Someday we will be again and when we are, we can sell it and be rich" Kip said. "As long as he don't know who took it, there ain't be a problem"

The two pirates finished their job and walked up to the deck.

They were walking next to the railing when Kip slipped in a puddle of water and fell on the floor. The pocket watch fell out of his pocket and fell overboard.

"Kip, look what ye did" Ferret hissed. He helped his friend up and they ran and looked over the edge "Ye gonna get it now"

--

Sorry for the long wait. I have a big project for school that I've been working on. But it will be over in a couple weeks so the next update may be a while. But once the project is over, I will hopefully be able to update more often. And once again, sorry for not having Will in this chapter. He probably won't be in it constantly for a few chapters. But he will eventually. After all this is a Willabeth and I love him! I LOVE reviews just to let you know!


	3. Chapter 3

About a week later, The Black Pearl was still sailing the open oceans in search for Deity Island.

"Jack, we haven't even past an island in about 5 days. Why is it taking this long?" Elizabeth said, clearly frustrated.

"Relax Luv, we should be there anytime" He replied.

"This _is_ what you really want, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_, you are the one that has been using the compass and has been directing us to the island. I have no proof that this is what you want most. After all, Will isn't _your_ husband we're saving. You couldn't care less about him and our happiness together".

"Elizabeth, what I want most is to go to the Fountain of Youth and become immortal. But, in order to do that, I must do this for you. So even if I was directing us to the Fountain of Youth instead of Deity Island, you would take my compass, make us turn right around and go to the island, and you would be very mad and probably wouldn't give me beloved compass back. Don't get me wrong, I'm not afraid of women, I'm not too fond of them when they slap me, but you, my dear, are different. You've killed me and led all pirates to victory by defeating the East India Trading Company; which I applaud by the way, but the fact that you are capable of being a pirate king who's infamous for practically destroying them is what makes me a bit afraid of you and I will do what you say, for the most part at least. So in order to get what I most want, I have to help you get what you most want, and so saving Will _is_ what I want most in a way. So I can assure you, we are indeed headed to Deity Island to see Calypso. Savvy?" Jack explained.

"Okay, good to know" She didn't quite follow what he said, but at least she knew they were headed to the island.

"Captain!" Marty yelled up from the crows nest. "We're approaching an island!"

Elizabeth and Jack ran to the front of the ship and saw a large island far off in the distance.

Jack pulled out his compass and studied it for a moment. "I think that's it. That's the Deity Island".

"Really? That's it? How long do you think it will be until we get there?" Elizabeth asked excitedly.

"I'd say about 2 or 3 hours"

"Good"

--

Will was searching his quarters frantically, looking for his treasured watch. He had torn apart the whole room, clueless as to where it could be.

"What's wrong?" Bootstrap Bill asked, walking in the room.

"I can't find the pocket watch Elizabeth's father gave me! I thought it had been in my pocket the last couple days, but it's not. Where could it have gone?"

"Didn't Kip and that Ferret fellow clean it a few days ago?"

"They did?"

"Aye, sent 'em to do it meself"

Will stormed out of his room, calling the two pirate's names.

"Aye, Captain?" Ferret walked up to Will, rather shy.

"What happened to my golden pocket watch?"

Kips eyes grew wide, afraid of what would happen. "I…I don't know. It wasn't there when we went"

"You're lying. Lying right through you teeth. Give it to me!" Will demanded.

"Kip did it! He stole the watch! I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to me. Then he slipped in a puddle and fell! It fell right into the ocean!" Ferret exclaimed quickly, not good under pressure.

"Hey! What you do that for?" Kip said, hitting his friend on the back of his head.

Will just stayed silent, realizing it was gone, and he wouldn't get it back. He stormed off and into the captain's quarters.

However, they didn't know that the watch had washed up on an island not too far from Will…or Elizabeth.

--

"So what do we do now?" Elizabeth asked Jack once they arrived on the island.

"I have my compass, so that should help us find them. We need to try and find all five stones soon. The sooner the better" Jack said.

"Of course" Elizabeth replied. "Let's get going"

Then he, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti wondered off farther into the island looking for the stones.

"I still don't understand why we have to come" Pintel whined.

"After that stunt you two pulled yesterday, there's no way we're leaving you two alone" Elizabeth answered.

"We said we were sorry" Ragetti said.

"Ye almost sunk de ship! Sorry ain't good enough" Barbossa said.

"Can't we just- what's that?" Pintel asked, noticing something shiny on the ground, slightly buried by sand. He picked it up and showed it to Jack.

"It's a pocket watch. A shiny one! Probably worth a lot" He said with a goofy grin on his face, while stuffing it in his pocket.

"Wait, Jack! Let me see that" Elizabeth grabbed it out of his hand. "Oh my god! It's the golden pocket watch that my father gave Will! How'd it get here?"

"Who knows?" Jack asked. He waited a couple moments before adding, "Can I still Have it?"

"Jack, no!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "_I'm _keeping it!"

"Why do you get it?"

"It's mine! That's why!"

Barbossa just rolled his eyes and sighed. "Will you two shut it?"

"Fine" Jack replied. Elizabeth put the watch in her pocket.

They continued to walk around and with the help of Jack's compass and after hours of searching and digging; they finally found all five of the stones. All they had to do next was find the spring.

"What way, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

He whipped out his compass and studied it for a moment. "Make way to the… left…direction!"

They walked left, Jack not taking his eyes off his compass. Then suddenly they were stopped by him. "Right!" They went right. Not minutes later, "Left!" They went left. "Right!" He shouted out once again.

"Jack!" Barbossa exclaimed.

"It's not my fault this place is a maze!"

"Let's just get back to the task at hand. You two can bicker more later" Elizabeth said. "Which way next?"

"Forward" Jack mumbled.

They walked for a couple miles with Jack continuing to shout out directions, against Barbossa's complaints.

"Jack, is this it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Aye, Love. Where are the stones?"

Ragetti, who hand been holding them in a small bag, handed him the stones. Jack took the stones out of the bag and handed them to Elizabeth as he took the bag and filled it with the water. Then he put the stones in the bags.

"Why ain't nothin' happenin?" Pintel asked.

"Will you wait? Jack annoyingly replied.

A few moments passed and the ground began to shake. Then they heard voices, but didn't see anyone or anything.

"Who dares wake us from our slumber?" A loud voice rang over the island.

"Elizabeth Swann, Jack Sparrow, and Hector Barbossa. We've come to speak with Calypso!" Elizabeth yelled to no one.

"I guess we're not important enough to be mentioned" Pintel whispered to Ragetti.

"Jack Sparrow?" The voice said again. Then a ghostly figure appeared in front of them. "Jack. What ye be doin here?"

"Calypso?"

"Aye"

"Calypso, we've some to make a deal with you. We will do anything for you, anything you want, as long as you release Will of his duty to fairy souls from one world to the next" Elizabeth spoke up.

"Ye want me to release William Turner of him destiny?"

"Please! I have to have my husband back! I love him too much to let this happen to him"

"Why should I do dis for ye?"

"Because, you like us. And we released you from your dreadful human bonds" Elizabeth told her.

Calypso took this into consideration before coming to a decision. "I will release him, but ye have to replace him. Bring me de deadly pirate, Bartholomew Roberts, to take him place"

"Okay, that shouldn't be hard. After all, I _am_ the pirate king" Elizabeth said naively.

"Love, Bartholomew Roberts, or rather Bart Roberts, isn't like any normal pirate. He is perhaps the most deadly and fearsome of the lot. Even other pirates are afraid of him. He doesn't side with us. He'll kill us, as well as others. He doesn't believe in the whole Brethren Court deal. He does what he wants and he gets away with it. Nobody has ever beaten him. Going to him is practically suicide" Jack told her.

"Well I don't care. If that's what it takes to save Will, them I'll do it. And I'll win!"

"And I go easy on you. Young William will be aloud to come wit you. But him father must take him place while he gone. Find him and take him. If I get Bartholomew Roberts, he stays wit you. If I don't, William goes"

"Will can help us? Thank you Calypso, so much! How do we find Will? Or Roberts?" Elizabeth's face lightened up.

"Finding Will is up to ye. But shouldn't be hard to find Roberts, since he be lookin for ye" After those words, Calypso disappeared.

"Wait, Calypso! He's looking for us? Calypso?" However, Elizabeth got no answer. "Come on, let's go"

--

They were back on the ship and Elizabeth and Jack were looking over the edge both in deep thought.

"How do we find Will?" Elizabeth sighed.

"How many bottles of rum can I drink in 10 minutes?"

Elizabeth just looked at Jack with a 'why are you such an idiot?' look.

"You always take the fun out of everything"

"Not always! But when I'm trying to save my husband and you're being bloody useless, I don't exactly have the patience"

"Fine" Jack mumbled. "The only way that Will will come, is if somebody dies here. After all, it's his job to watch after those who die at sea. He'll have to come get them, so when he does we'll be here. Savvy?"

Elizabeth turned around to face most of the crew, who were on the deck. "Any volunteers?" She was only met with silence. "Anyone at all willing to die?" Still, silence. "Don't make me _choose_ somebody to kill. I love you all like family, but this is for my husband!"

"Uh… Captain?" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs, mate. You will be missed" Jack walked over and patted the pirate on the shoulder.

"I'm not volunteering. I was just gonna say there's a shipwreck over there, somebody's probably dead. We could just go over there" He pointed behind Elizabeth.

"Why didn't we see that before?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth just shrugged.

They sailed over to the shipwreck and got on. Elizabeth, Jack, Barbossa, and Gibbs walked across the deck, stepping over many dead bodies.

"What now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Now…we wait" Jack answered.

For about 15 minutes, they sat and waited, not being able to help staring at the corpses. All of a sudden, a large ship began to shoot out of the water.

"This is it. I get to see Will! I get to see my husband!" Elizabeth had tears if joy and anticipation stinging her eyes.

Loads and loads of water were dripping from the Flying Dutchman as it moved up to the ship they were on. The crew put a plank down so they could get to the ship. A couple of them started to pile on to the ship with confused faces. The last one to come was Will. When he stepped aboard the ship his eyes lit up.

"Elizabeth!" He ran to her, but she was too happy to move. He embraced her tightly and spun her around. Will set Elizabeth back down and they shared a passionate kiss, forgetting everyone who was around them.

"What are you doing here?" Will asked, starting to cry now too, while Elizabeth was bawling.

"I'm here to save you. I went to see Calypso; she said that she would let you go if we brought her back Bartholomew Roberts to take your place. But she also said that you could come with us for this trip, your father just has to take your place temporarily. And you can let him go of his duty when you get back. So he'll be fine."

"Oh my god; I can't believe this. We're going to get to be together"

Elizabeth covered her head in his chest. "I love you" However, Will could barely hear her.

"I love you too, Elizabeth. I love you so much" He kissed the top of her head and rested his chin on it.

--

Hoped you liked it. And again, so sorry for the long wait! And do you think the characters are in…well character? I kinda have a hard time telling when I'm the one writing. Please review! And Will's gonna be in it a lot now! FINALLY!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

"Captain, we've be sailing for weeks now wit no luck. We destroyed countless ships. Dis' venture be impossible. We need a new plan" Bartholomew Roberts' first mate, Shaman, advised. Shaman was a tall, older pirate with little hair on his head; unlike his face were he had a full on beard. His skin was darker and he was dressed on the nicer side as well as Roberts.

"Well, what other ideas do you have? If there is a faster way to do this then please, by all means tell me!"

Shaman was quiet for a moment. "Do you suppose Elizabeth Swann is any relation to Lord Alexander Swann?"

Roberts glared at him. "Who?" He said with anger in his voice.

"E…Elizabeth Swann, Sir. She's the pirate king. She's married to Will Turner I believe; the man who killed Jones. Davy Jones"

"You knew about this! How long? We've been searching for weeks, as you were complaining about just seconds ago, and yet you failed to tell me!"

"I didn't think of it 'til now" Shaman was trembling with fear in his voice and his face.

Roberts pulled the pirate close, holding him by the neck line of his shirt. Shaman instinctively put his hands on Roberts. He held a sword underneath his chin.

"You better hope we find her" He slowly took Shaman's hand, held it by the wrist, and looked at it for a moment. With no warning, Roberts Swiftly swung his sword at the hand, cutting it off where the wrist ended.

Shaman's eyes were wide. "Ahhhhh!" He screamed and held his wrist in his hand.

"You didn't remember about Elizabeth Swann at first, now you won't forget again"

The first mate quickly tore off a piece of his shirt and placed it over the wound, then ran off to clean and care for it.

Roberts thought for a moment before shouting, "To Tortuga!" Then he looked down at the floor and saw Shaman's bloody hand. He grimaced at it then kicked it over board.

--

Elizabeth and Will were lying in bed the next morning after a romantic and passionate night together. Her head was resting on his bare chest and he was stroking her hair. They kept silent; just enjoying being with each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Elizabeth exclaimed breaking the silence. She got up and wrapped a blanket around her. She walked across the room to where her coat had been discarded, her bare feet cold against the ground. She took out the golden pocket watch and handed it to Will. "I found that when we were on Deity Island. It was buried under the sand"

"I thought I'd never see it again. Two fools in my crew stole it then dropped it into the ocean."

Elizabeth looked at him with wide eyes. "They _stole_ it? God, I know they're pirates, but it seems a little odd that they would steal it when they can't do anything with it"

"Gibbs mate! Fetch me some bloody rum!" They heard Jack yell up on the deck.

"I should probably go check with Jack to see where we are in finding Roberts. Stay here; get some rest. The past couple months must have been extremely tiring for you" She sighed.

"Not as much as you'd think. But yes, I am a little" He got back into bed as Elizabeth walked up to talk to Jack, who was at the wheel.

"How are we doing so far? With looking for Roberts, I mean"

"We're heading towards him" He said not looking away.

Elizabeth noticed Deity Island, not too far from them. "It doesn't look like we've gotten very far. We left last night; how come we're not farther from the island?"

"After you and Will went to your room," he paused and winked at her, which caused her to roll her eyes, "we decided to go ahead and rebury the stones. So Barbossa and I went. So we didn't leave until a couple hours ago"

"Speaking of Barbossa, where is he?" She asked looking around, but not seeing him.

"Well, I suggested that we split up so it would go faster. I came back quickly and he wasn't here yet, so I left him there"

"Jack!" She screamed. "You marooned Barbossa? What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me_? Barbossa is the one that has the problem; he's the one that fell for it!"

"What happens when we go back to the island to bring Calypso Roberts? We have to deal with Barbossa _and_ we have to find the stones…again!"

"Well I needed a reason to get him back on that island. Besides, I made a little map of where they're hidden, it will go a lot faster then my little compass here"

Elizabeth shook her head and laughed at Jack before walking back down to her room.

--

A few days past and Roberts was still headed to Tortuga. However, he didn't exactly know how to get there, for he mostly sailed near Mexico. He had only been to Tortuga a few times, but he knew enough to figure Elizabeth would end up there sometime if she sailed around there. They were sailing around with the less than useless map they had acquired when they passed and island with a fire burning. Roberts peaked through his eye glass to see a man on the island, a familiar man.

"Oh my god. Sail to the island!" He commanded.

"But Cap'n" One of the men said.

"I said sail to the island!" He commanded again, this time in a harsh voice. The pirates did as told.

When they were close enough, Roberts and another man took a small row boat to the island to see the man. 

"Hector Barbossa, it's been too long" Roberts said once he walked on to shore and up to the man.

"Aye, too long indeed…Bartholomew Roberts"

"How did you get here?"

"Jack Sparrow" Barbossa spat out.

"Jack Sparrow. He's quite familiar with Elizabeth Swann, isn't he?"

"Arr, that be true. He be sailin with her looking for ye. And a little birdie told me you be lookin for them"

"Who told you? And what do you mean they're looking for me?" Roberts questioned as he eyes Barbossa suspiciously.

"Calypso told me. And I mean exactly what I said. They be lookin for ye"

"Calypso? The sea goddess? What's going on?" He demanded.

"As you probably know, Davy Jones is no more. Will Turner, Elizabeth's husband, took his place. She wants to save him and she found a way. She came here, summoned Calypso, and begged her to release him. She said she would…if _you_ took his place"

"That's preposterous! There isn't a chance in the world that I would do such a thing"

"Weather it is or not, she's gonna fight ye for it"

"Then I must fight back. And you are going help"

--

Yeah, yeah, I know this is short. But I'm tired and I'm tired of writing this, so I'm gonna take a break. I have a new idea for a story that I REALLY wanna right. I'm getting kinda bored of writing these fics that took place a long time ago. So I'm gonna write my first modern Willabeth fic. Don't worry, I'll continue this another time. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally an update

Finally and update! Whoo hoo! I know it's been a long time. But I am now going to be finishing up this story among others. Please review.

--

"Elizabeth, I know you went through a great deal to save me, but this is dangerous; I don't want you to get hurt"

"I won't, Will. I'll be fine. But I couldn't just wait for you to come back; I had to find a way to save you. Now that I have; everything will be just fine"

The two were sitting in the caption's cabin a couple days later. They were still searching for Bartholomew Roberts, however they have had no luck.

Will put his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. "Just promise me that you'll be careful"

"I promise"

"Elizabeth…there is slight issue out here" Jack called.

Elizabeth looked at Will with concern and he returned the same look. "I'll be right back"

"I'll come with you"

Will and Elizabeth walked over to Jack who was standing at the bow of the _Black Pearl_, eating an apple.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I think Barbossa is leading Roberts to us. He probably found Barbossa on the island and took him with him. He likely knows our plan."

"Jack, what gives you that idea?"

"Because they're about 200 feet behind us" Jack pointed to a ship off in the distance. He handed Elizabeth his spy glass so she could see for herself. She took a quick look and then when she saw Jack was right she turned around swiftly. Will took the spy glass from her to take a look as well.

"Listen!" She yelled and everybody on the ship stopped what they were doing and focused on her. "Roberts is on our tail and Barbossa is with him! Stuff the canons and prepare for combat!"

Everyone ran about the ship to fulfill their orders and Elizabeth stood still, looking as Robert's ship, slowly but surly, caught up to them.

Will put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"To spend the rest of my life with you? Yes. To fight him…not as ready as I should be" She said and then went to her room to fetch her weapons; Will following. Will closed the door and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her into a hard, passionate, longing kiss.

"Don't be afraid, my love"

"But Will; I'm not afraid of dieing. I'm afraid of loosing this battle. Because if we loose, you will forever be condemned to that horrible fate"

"Don't worry about me; I'll be fine. I can't die; remember? How can we loose if I can't die?"

"We can't loose" Elizabeth smiled.

--

Elizabeth stood at the bow of the Black Pearl as she stared out at Robert's ship. A strong gust of wind blew the hair into her face and the sea spray misted her soft skin. The sky turned gray and fog grew heavy. So heavy, that the ship that was closing in on them was barely visible. She squinted for a moment before giving orders. "It's time! Ready the cannons!"

The crew scrambled to fill out their orders. Elizabeth looked over to the wheel where Jack was steering the ship and she quickly ran to them. "Jack, I need you to listen carefully. I need you to seek out Roberts during the battle. You need to tie him up and take him to the brig. I don't know how you will do it, and I don't care, but you need to find a way. Please, Jack, do this for me"

"Why are you asking _me_ to do this?"

"Because I trust you Jack. And I know you know Roberts. I know of your connection to him. I know what he did to you when you were just a boy"

"How did you…" But Jack began; but was cut off by Elizabeth.

"Don't you want your rightful revenge?" Jack thought for a moment before nodding silently.

"So can I trust you?"

"You can trust me"

--

"Shaman" Bart Roberts called his first mate over.

"Yes, Cap'n?"

"I'm afraid I won't be there during the battle this time"

"What ya mean; where ye goin'?"

"Oh, I'll be there. But I won't necessarily be fighting. I'll be getting the pocket watch and killing whoever gets in my way"

"Yes. What 'tis our strategy?"

"Kill anybody and everybody"

Shaman nodded. "Shall we ready da cannons?"

--

It was time; they were close enough to fire. Now, they were waiting for the best opportunity. As it neared, the crew had their weapons ready for combat.

"Ready…fire!" Elizabeth yelled as she watched as the Black Pearl fired the first shot. The cannon flew through the air and flew threw the railing of the ship. The crew of Robert's ship, _The Royal Fortune_, ducked. They responded by firing another shot.

Soon enough cannons were flying threw the air. The sounds of cannons firing, people screaming, and wood being blown up filled the air. Before the crew of the Black Pearl could react, Roberts and his crew began swinging over by loose rope that had fallen from the broken sails.

They began fighting side by side, while others continued to fire cannons. Sounds of blades ringing could be heard.

Will stabbed a man in the chest before running. He ducked as someone swung a sword at his head and when he got the opportunity, Will stabbed him in the stomach. Another man came up to him and Will and the pirate fought for a few minutes. They're danced around while swinging stabbing their swords. The man stabbed Will in the chest, and for a moment Will was taken back with look of pain and death in his eyes but soon enough he recovered-much to the sailors disbelief and caught the other man off guard and was able to spear him in the neck. He saw Elizabeth fighting a large man with tattoos on his bald head. While she was sword fighting him, a man just as large as the man she was fighting came up behind her. Will ran toward her and before the man could stab her, Will pierced him in the chest. The man gasped and his body fell lifelessly onto the floor, causing Elizabeth to turn around after she had killed the other man. Then Will quickly grabbed her and pulled her away from a bullet that was aimed at her head.

--

Jack Sparrow silently lifted the lid off of the entrance to the hold that was on the ground. He watched on as the pirates fought. He stepped back as two pairs of feet came close to the door. They danced around the area for a moment as they fought, but then one of them left and one slumped to the floor. The dead man and Jack were eye to eye-it was a member of the Black Pearl. Jack sighed and then grimaced at the lifeless body in front of him. He then continued looking for Roberts.

He then saw a familiar face. Jack smirked and once nobody was around the area, he was able to sneak out. He dodged swords, stepped over dead bodies, and passed people fighting for their lives. He walked up behind the man, but before he could do anything, the man turned around.

"Jack Sparrow?" Roberts asked, shocked.

"Surprised to see me?" Jack smirked, and then lunged at him with his sword, missing him by only a few inches.

"Very surprised" Roberts took a swing back at Jack in return. "I haven't seen you since you were just a lad on my ship"

"I remember. You always told me I was just like a son to you" They continued sword fighting during their conversation.

"Well you were. I've know you since you were a two year old child that came aboard with his father"

"Yet you felt the need to attempt to kill the boy that was like your son" Jack said bitterly before taking a fast, hard strike at him.

"I was teaching you a lesson, boy; but I never tried to put your life in danger" Jack didn't bother responding. He just continued to take strikes at Bartholomew Roberts. They fought for what seemed like forever. Then Roberts took his hand and brought his fist down hard against Jack. He fell to the ground and was reaching around for his sword that had fallen from his hand. He was prepared to dodge a sword coming down, but one never came. When he got his sword and stood up, Roberts was staring off into the distance. Jack looked to see what he was looking at.

_Elizabeth? What could he want with her? _Jack thought.

_A woman-the only woman aboard the ship; Elizabeth Swann_ Roberts thought. He then directed his attention back to Jack. He once again threw a weary Jack to the floor, this time using more force and sending him farther away.

He ran up the stairs to the top deck where Elizabeth was fighting furiously. She stabbed the pirate, and when she turned around, she came face to face with Roberts. She gasped as he put a sword to her throat and backed her up against the railing.

"Where is it?" He demanded harshly.

"Where's what?"

"The pocket watch."

"How do you know about that?"

"That is not an answer to my question. Where is it?" He yelled.

"I don't have it"

"What the bloody hell do you mean you don't have it?"

"I mean, I don't have it. What use is it to you?"

Roberts grunted. "You are nothing but a worthless wench" He was about to stab the sword into her throat when he was hit on the head with something hard. His vision went black and he collapsed to the ground.

--

Hope you like it! And by the way, in the time of POTC, Roberts was already dead. I didn't know that until recently. I knew that Roberts dies in 1722, but I didn't know when POTC took place. But I now know it was probably the early 1800s because of the way they dress and the style of the buildings. I just recently learned that. Probably quite a few people have realized that by now, but I'm kinda slow… so any way, just don't really pay attention to that particular part. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

An 11 year old cabin boy named Jack Sparrow walked into the captain's cabin

_An 11 year old cabin boy named Jack Sparrow walked into the captain's cabin. He had a mop in one hand and a bucket of water in the other hand. After he mopped the floor and made the bed, he was tidying up the desk when he came across a letter. In big, fancy, gold letters it read 'Bartholomew Roberts'. Jack ruffled his eye brows in confusion. Looking around to make sure nobody was around; he carefully broke the seal and opened it. It read: _

_**My Dear Bartholomew, **_

_**Please take my affection for you into consideration and except this offer. Piracy is a deadly affair and I could never bear to see you get hurt. I can grant you clemency if you renounce you pirating ways now. I can get you a position in court and you can have a life of wealth and power; far beyond what you have now. My husband lies on his death bed, and soon I'll be free to remarry; we could be together forever. I love you; please come back to me. **_

_**All my adoration and love,**_

_**Queen Anne of Great Britain **_

_Jack's mouth opened in shock, but a voice startled him, causing him to turn around quickly and gasp. _

"_What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, boy?" Roberts shouted. _

"_I'm sorry, Cap'n. I…I just found this. I know I shouldn't have read it…I promise…I won't tell anybody" The young boy shook with fear. _

_Roberts grabbed the letter from Jack's grasp and quickly skimmed it. He tossed it carelessly on the desk before grabbing Jack roughly by the arm and dragged him up to the deck. _

"_Duncan, fetch me the cat-o-nine!"_

_The pirate named Duncan looked at Roberts and noticed he was holding Jack. "Sir, you ain't gonna whip him, are ye?" He gestured to Jack. "He's just a child. His poor little body can't take it" _

_Roberts glared at Duncan coldly. "Carry out your order sailor or you'll be getting a taste of five lashes" Duncan nodded hesitantly for a moment before running off to fetch the whip. _

_Roberts hoisted a struggling Jack onto the wood panels and tied his arms to them. _

"_What's going on here?" Jack's father, Teague exclaimed as he walked up to the deck. _

"_I'd advice you to stay out of this" Roberts replied. _

"_But he's my son; I'm not going to allow you to do this to him!" _

"_Restrain Mr. Teague" Roberts instructed with a wave of his hand. Two immense crew members took Teague by the arms as Roberts took a swung the whip at Jack's back. Jack cried out for a few moments as he was being whipped. But then everything went black. _

_He woke up with bandages around his back and he was in a small row boat. He looked to his side and saw his father rowing with the paddles. _

_He moaned in pain, drawing his father's attention. "We're on our way back to Tortuga. I'll explain later but now you need you're rest" His father said and Jack wearily went back to sleep._

Jack's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed. He sighed as he remembered what happened on that fatal day. He got out of his cot and silently made his way out to deck. It was dark and foggy. Blood from the battle still stained the ground. He went to the railing and looked over the edge. He groaned and cried out softly as he looked at the holes in his beloved ship; courtesy of the cannons. Jack found a lantern and made his way to the brig. When he opened the door, rats scurried away and hid. He walked all the way to the back cell and looked at the sleeping man in it. Jack took a couple steps back when the man stirred and woke up.

"Well Jack, you got me. You killed my crew and now you're gonna kill me, aren't you" Roberts looked at him, one eye black and squinted.

"I'm not going to kill you. What I have in store for you is much worse than death, mate" Jack smirked.

"Really? Pray tell me what that may be" Roberts asked, humoring Jack, since he knew full well what Calypso's intentions were with him.

"In due time"

"That girl…Elizabeth, how do you know her?" Roberts changed the subject, remembering a question he had had on his mind for some time.

"Why are you so curios? What do you want with Miss Swann?" Jack inquired skeptically, however he had an idea.

"She has something I desire"

"You'll never get that watch. And you won't need it; where you're going there is no good luck, mate" Jack stated simply. He then turned around to leave, but stopped in his tracks. Barbossa was in the brig across from Roberts. He was lying on the ground asleep and snoring. Jack looked at him oddly before leaving.

--

Will and Elizabeth were sitting in bed late that night. Will's tender hands gently dabbed blood off of Elizabeth's neck with a wet piece of cloth. There was a large scrape in her neck from the battle. When Roberts had Elizabeth cornered, Jack snuck up and hit Roberts on the head with a larger, wood plank that had been torn off the ship. It knocked Roberts out, but as he fell to the floor, his sword which had been placed at Elizabeth's neck cut her throat slightly.

"How bad is it?" She asked weakly.

"Not that bad; it is more long than it is deep" Will informed his wife. After he finished cleaning it up, he tore a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around her neck and tied it lightly. He then discarded the old bandage before sitting back down with her. Elizabeth lay down and pulled Will with her. Will propped himself up with his elbow and hovered over her. He pushed a stray hair out of her face and began caressing her cheek. She leaned into his touch and he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

His hands slid down and traced her curves before letting them rest on her waist. "I love you, Elizabeth" He whispered huskily in her ear.

"I love you too" She smiled before placing a soft kiss to his lips. But when she moved to pulled away, he crashed his lips to hers, kissing her hard instead of letting her go. She snaked her arms around his neck and sighed contently against his lips. "I can't believe this is all most over. The hell we have suffered and the longing we have been enduring will all come to an end and you and I will be together"

"But before we can live together as man and wife as we had planned long ago; before we can have a normal life, we have to help Jack find the Fountain of Youth. God knows what danger that can bring" Will reminded her sorrowfully.

"But you're forgetting; we'll still be together. Whatever happens, whatever we do; no matter how many disdainful adventures Jack ropes us into, we'll be able to go through it as husband and wife"

"Exactly how many more _adventures_ to you envision us having with Jack?" He asked with a tone of amusement.

Elizabeth giggled. "You never know what happens with Jack"

"If you ever tell Jack I said what I am about to say, you will be in so much trouble" Will said playfully but then turned serious. He sat up, sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Elizabeth sat with her knees tucked beneath her and facing him.

"I promise I will not utter a word of it" She lovingly rubbed his shoulder and then rested her chin on it.

"I am so thankful for everything Jack has done and…I owe him my life" He looked into her eyes and ran his fingers through her long, dirty blond hair.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm thankful because he came to Port Royal and after all the events following, I finally had enough courage to tell you how I feel about you"

Elizabeth giggled teasingly, "and how do you feel about me?"

Will chuckled. "I love you as passionate, wholeheartedly, and as fiercely as a person can love. I would die before I let any harm come to you. I'd give you anything your precious heart desires-whether it be the moon, heaven, or simply a kiss-I'd give it to you" Elizabeth blushed and looked down, suddenly very bashful, but with a small smile.

"And I owe him my life for all the times he saved yours. And he helped you and watched out for you when I was incapable of doing so. To think, just a few short hours ago Roberts almost slit your throat while I was on the other ship. Jack came up and hit him on the head with a large piece of wood before any _real_ harm cam to you" Will ran his hand across the bandaged wound Elizabeth had received. "I mean it; don't ever tell Jack. If he finds out, he'll use it against me somehow"

"He shall never here a word of it" Elizabeth whispered sincerely. She then sealed her promise with a kiss. After their kiss, Elizabeth straddled him and Will began tracing a trail of kisses from her cheek bone to her neck and down her shoulder.

Elizabeth moaned, encouraging him to continue. He hands found their way to her waist and pulled her body closer to him. "I love you" She whispered into his ear, her warm breath sending an involuntary shiver through Will's body. She then began lightly nibbling and sucking on his ear. Will gently laid Elizabeth down onto the pillow. He moved his hands to her thighs, sliding them up higher and higher; the fabric of her night dress moving up with his hands. Will then leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

--

Hoped you liked this chapter. I know it's a little short so sorry. There are going to be a couple more chapters, but that's about it. Please review!

About the stuff with Queen Anne, she and Roberts were not alive at the same time. Well, they were but just barley. She was born about the same time he died; but I couldn't find another queen, because I think it was only a king before her. But hey, poetic license…lol.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth sighed as she walked up to Jack, who was at the wheel and focusing on his compass

I am _so _sorry. I uploaded chapter 7 of the story, but I got a review asking about it, saying it went from talking about Roberts to Elizabeth's birthday. But I accidentally loaded chapter 7 from my other story Love is All You Need. But I fixed it and you can continue enjoying the story.

There are going to be two more chapters; this one and an epilogue. Enjoy and review!

--

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open the next morning. She was cuddled against Will, half her body on top of him and his arm was snaked around her waist, protectively holding her against him. Her head was resting on Will's chest and she was lulled by his heart beat. Not wanting to get out of bed, she closed her eyes and snuggled deeply into her still sleeping husband. Unconsciously, Will's other arm wrapped around her as well and his grip tightened as he slept. She was finally drifting back to sleep when she felt Will begin to stir beneath her. She lifted her head to look and him, finding his eyes looking lovingly at her.

"Good morning, love" He smiled sweetly and kissed the tip of her nose. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, you didn't. I was already awake" Will hugged her closer to him. He noticed that the blankets had been kicked aside in their sleep and he pulled them up to cover their exposed bodies. "When we get home, every night can be like last night" Elizabeth mussed with a seductive tone and a bat of her eyelashes. "And every morning can be like this morning; waking up in each others arms"

"I'd be more then happy to oblige to that, my dear"

"Something to look forward to then, is it?"

"Yes, when this quest is over, and we're searching for the Fountain of Youth, I'll be thinking of all of the passionate nights we have together and all the mornings we wake up and cuddle each other"

"I don't think we're going to get those opportunities very often aboard the ship"

"Then we better take advantage of the time we have now" Will smirked and then in one swift move, he turned her over so he was lying on top of her. His actions caused her to burst into a fit of giggles. He placed a soft kiss to her ear, and then moved his lips down farther and farther until he reached her collar bone. She craned her neck up to give him easier access.

Will then brought his lips to her mouth and slid his tongue around her lips, begging for entrance. She gladly granted him access and hungrily deepened the kiss.

--

Jack staggered out onto the deck, an empty rum bottle in hand. He walked to the bow of the ship, took out his spy glass and looked to see if there were any islands in the distance. It took him a moment to realize somebody was next to him. His eyes widened a bit when he saw that it was Barbossa. Barbossa was standing to his left and looking through his own eye glass.

After a moment of being stared at by Jack, Barbossa lowered his spy glass and looked at Jack. "Hello Jack" He smiled smugly and went back to looking through his spy glass. Jack turned around and saw Will and Elizabeth walking up to the deck hand in hand and talking. Jack walked down the stairs to the other side of the ship.

"Awe, the happy couple" Jack said as he reached up them and smiled. "I couldn't help but notice the other happy couple standing right over there" Jack motioned behind him with his thumb where Barbossa stood with Jack the monkey on his shoulder. "Which is the curious thing because I could've sworn that _both_ were in the brig"

"I let them out. Barbossa has done no harm; _you_ were the one who did the marooning"

"And then he helped Roberts get to us…"

"Making it easier for us to find him" Elizabeth finished. "Barbossa leading him to us very much abridged our voyage."

"But…"

"Jack, I think it is best if we all get back to our duties"

Jack let out an exasperated sigh before putting on a smile, "aye Captain". Jack tipped his hat and walked off, his smile quickly fading once Elizabeth couldn't see his face.

--

The sun was going down and a beautiful pink and orange sky blanketed them. Elizabeth was sitting on the stairs when Will came up and sat next to her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Whether or not Calypso will keep to her word"

"What makes you think she won't?" Will tilted his head in question.

"I just have a feeling that this isn't the end. After all, she isn't the most…trustworthy"

Will rubbed his hand up and down her back in an attempt to comfort her. "I don't want you to worry about it; it will all work out. Now come, you must be hungry. I believe there is some meat and wine somewhere one this ship that will make a fine meal" Will took her by the hands and pulled her up and they began walking below deck.

"Perhaps if we're lucky we can find some bread"

"I think we are both up to the challenge"

Eventually they were able to scrounger up some meat and cheese that hadn't gone bad and a few apples that were only slightly bruised. They didn't find any wine, so they settled on some warm water. They were even lucky enough to find some porridge that would make a fine breakfast the next morning.

--

Will and Elizabeth were jerked awake in the middle of the night by a loud thud as the ship rocked. Small knickknacks and trinkets fell from shelves, many of them braking as they hit the ground.

Jack got a rude awakening as he fell out of his small cot and onto the ground. Other crew members scrambled to their feet, also having been thrown to the cold, wood floor.

"Hurricane!" They heard being yelled from the deck. The crew rushed out to help in any way they can.

Elizabeth and Will were in their small quarters, wondering what happened. Elizabeth began to pick up the broken pieces of glass and the other items that had fallen. Will quickly put on a shirt, planning on going out to see what happened. But they were both stopped when Gibbs burst open the door franticly. "There's a hurricane coming. She's coming to fast, we can't out sail her"

"We have to try!" Will exclaimed in a panic. "Elizabeth, stay here, bar the windows and _stay down_" Gibbs ran out and Will was about to follow him but Elizabeth's voice stopped him.

"Will!"

"Elizabeth, please stay here. I don't want you to risk your life by going out there"

"But I can…"

"I can't steer the ship away if I'm worried about you!" He tried desperately to get her to stay. When she didn't argue, he gave her a reassuring kiss and left.

When Will walked out to the deck, rain was pouring down. He walked to the railing of the ship and looked off into the distance. His eyes widened at what he saw. A large, gray swirl of wind and water was in the near distance ahead of them. Will ran to the helm where cotton was steering the ship. Cotton stepped aside for Will and Will grabbed hold of the wheel and powerfully turned it the other way. The crew was opening the sails more, hoping it would help. It helped turn the ship, but not enough.

The wind violently crashed into every sailor, making their duties even more challenging. Will almost lost his footing, being blow by the wind and sliding on the wet, slippery floor. But they're work was paying off, for it looked as if they would turn before the hurricane hit them. Small waves collided into the ship but when they finally turn to they're port side away from the hurricane. All that was left was to gain speed to out sail it. But as the ship settled to move left, another wave grew. The crew looked up in fear at the gigantic wall of water towering high over the _Black Pearl_.

--

Elizabeth was sitting on the floor of the captain's quarters, her back resting against the small bed. She was growing inpatient. She knew that the _Pearl_ was strong, but strong enough to out stand a hurricane? The crew could use as many hands as possible and she knew she needed to be out there with them.

She quickly put on Will's coat that he had abandoned the night before and opened the door. The instance the door opened, a large gust of wind threw her back against the wall. When she picked herself up, she noticed the whole crew running for cover. Some running to the hold or brig, others hiding under the stairs. She scanned the deck for Will, not finding him. But she located him when she heard her name being called.

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled out in fear from where he stood at the wheel. Carelessly he jumped down, not even bothering with the stairs. He ran to her, pushed her against the wall, holding her there, they're bodies pushed together as he sheltered her from the wave.

Water crashed down hard upon the ship, but it seemed to move in slow motion. Elizabeth, peeking over Will's shoulder, watched as two men were swept away into the cold ocean. She clutched onto his shoulder and buried her head into the crook of his neck as salty sea water splashed into her face. But the splash wasn't the end of it-the giant wave pulled the ship under. Elizabeth squinted her eyes open and looked at Will. He was holding onto the railing, preventing them from drift off. As quickly as the ship had been taken under, it shot back up to the surface.

--

Only a couple hours later, Elizabeth found herself standing at the starboard side of the ship, staring out at the ocean. They had safely distanced them self from the storm and hurricane, and now tried to get back on the path to Deity Island. The rain had mellowed to a slight shower.

Jack walked up beside her with a bottle of rum in one hand. He stood next to her; both staying silent. Without a word-or even a glance- Jack offered Elizabeth some rum by simply holding it out in front of her. She looked at it for a moment before taking it. She took a small swig and handed it back to him.

They had docked the ship at the nearest port for immediate repairs. The two were waiting for the crew to return from getting supplies they needed to fix holes in the ship. Jack and Elizabeth were among the four or so people that had stayed behind, since it only took a couple people to gather the supplies.

"How much longer do you suppose it will take?" Elizabeth asked, breaking the silence that had concealed them.

"We should arrive at Deity Island soon. A week maybe."

"Really; only a week?" Elizabeth asked, relief plainly covering her face.

"I hope no longer than week, if I don't get a move on and start for the fountain, I'll be dead before I find it"

"Do you really suppose it's real?" Elizabeth mused.

"Are you doubtful, Mrs. Turner?"

"After all that has happened-what with the curse, world's end, the undead, Calypso-I shouldn't really be skeptical. In fact, this is probably one of the easiest to believe at this point, but I just don't trust it"

"In all honesty, I don't really believe it's real either"

"You don't? But, I don't understand. If you don't have faith in the Fountain of Youth, then why did you go to all the trouble of getting the map, getting your ship back and why will we sail there in search for it?" Elizabeth was stunned. Surely Jack would rather search for something of substance, rather then something he doesn't even believe exists.

"Immortality is the finest treasure to be found and even if the chances are slim, I still wouldn't want to miss the small chance at living forever, savvy?"

"But Jack, is it really the _finest _treasure?"

"Can you think better word for it?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I mean, it may not be so marvelous after all. Living forever, never having internal peace"

"The sea _is_ internal peace, love. I thought you would've known that by now"

"You're not always going to be a pirate; not if you're immortal. Jack, piracy is already dieing out, even without the East India Trading Company. Eventually, piracy will be a thing of the past. And where will you be 200 years from now? Mourning the loss of everything you had always known and loved? If you ask me, it's not all that glorious" Jack's face fell and a streak of disappointment clouded over him. Perhaps, Elizabeth's reason had some truth behind it. He looked at her and mumbled, "well nobody asked you", not being able to think of a better comeback.

--

The next week flew by quickly. They soon found themselves nearing their return to Deity Island; for it was not far off in the distance. When they were close enough, Barbossa, Jack, Elizabeth, Will, and Roberts boarded a dinghy that would take them ashore. Roberts was sitting in between Jack and Barbossa with his hands tied with rope. They were all silent as they rode to the island.

They sailed onto shore and got out. Will offered a hand to Elizabeth and helped her out of the boat and she got out and looked around the small island. Since Jack had foolishly reburied the stones, they would have to find them again, and who knew how long that would take. They began searching, but before they even found the first stone, a voice from behind them stopped them in their tracks.

"Ye have brought Bartholomew Roberts, aye?"

They turned around and saw a large, ghostly figure standing before them.

"Calypso, we have done your bidding in exchange for young Mr. Turner's freedom." Barbossa said, bowing to the goddess. He motioned his hands and the others did the same.

"That ye have. Bartholomew Roberts, ye have a duty to fulfill."

"Calypso?" Roberts asked, as if it weren't possible that she stood before him.

"Before ye separated from de Brethren Court, you assisted da making of da code, true?"

"Yes" He answered, knowing, however, that Calypso knew very well he had.

"You declared in da code dat da sea must be ruled by man. So they locked me away, only to be released when they needed me. Da time as come for you punishment, Black Bart. You are to be captain of da _Flying Dutchman _for eternity. Your duty be to watch after those you die at sea, and escort them to World's End. You may come ashore once every ten years, to be with da loved ones."

"What shall happen if I go against your word, or do not carry out my duty, I wonder." Roberts snorted.

"Ye know what happened to Davy Jones, do ya?" When he stayed silent. "That's what I thought. You wouldn't want to be cursed were you?" Roberts continued to stay silent and so she took the silence as acceptance. She turned her attention to Will. "Young Turner, your father be free; he has served him time. As have you."

--

It's done! Well almost, one more chapter; and epilogue. Hope you liked it! _PLEASE _review!!


	8. Chapter 8

The last chapter

The last chapter! I hope you enjoy the last chapter of my story. I love reviews!

--

It had been about 10 years since Will had been free. It had been ten years since they had found home in a small town in the Cayman Islands. It had been 10 year since they had been married.

After Will and his father were both set free by Calypso, Jack had taken Elizabeth's words to heart and decided against searching for the Fountain of Youth. Barbossa didn't take it very well, and commandeered a ship and crew to set off on his own to find it. For the past ten years, Jack had looked for William Kidd's buried treasure. It could have been anywhere from the coasts of North America, the Caribbean, the Indian Ocean, or even Scotland. Jack had acquired a map that had once belonged to the notorious pirate and searched every island that had any meaning to the map.

Will and Elizabeth had found home on a small town in the Cayman Islands. It wasn't far from Tortuga or Port Royal. Will became a blacksmith again at the town's blacksmith shop, and just recently bought the shop from the original owner who had grown too old and ill to work. The townsfolk were very friendly and treated Will and Elizabeth like family from the moment they arrived. They had even stayed with the elderly woman who owned the bakery while their house was being built. It was a nice sized house, but wasn't nearly as big as the mansion Elizabeth was accustomed to, but it was the right size for an average married couple and their family. It was settled on a cliff that overlooked the ocean. It was just outside of town where it was quiet and secluded, but only a few minutes' walk away from the hustle and bustle of the small town. The town knew nothing of Will and Elizabeth's past, except that they had come from Port Royal. They knew that they had some connection to the new governor, Samuel Swann, but not to the full extent. And of course, what would life be like without Jack Sparrow? At least once a year, they got a visit from Jack. He either needed something from Tortuga; usually rum and wenches, or had to haul back any loot he had come upon.

Will and Elizabeth had both given up piracy, but not their love for the sea. Elizabeth was still pirate king, but without troubles of Davy Jones, Calypso, or the East India Trading Company, not much was needed of a king. She still the power to declare war, along with all the other rights of being a king. But Will and she had children now, and they didn't want to do anything that could hurt them. However, they often took short trips around the island and to Port Royal, occasionally, Tortuga. It was safe for them to go to Port Royal, because the townspeople didn't know much of what had happened to the governor's daughter and her adventures with Will Turner and Jack Sparrow. The new governor decided not to get into it, and treated it as if it never happened, but that had something to do with his relationship with Elizabeth. The new governor was Elizabeth's uncle, who had previously been a general in the Royal Navy for Port Royal. So they would often go there out of family obligation, even though Elizabeth wasn't too fond of her uncle. He was a nice man who loved her and treated her like a daughter, but he felt woman were to be seen and not heard, and he didn't approve of the life she chosen or how rebellious she had always been as a child.

--

Will and Elizabeth were celebrating their 10 year wedding anniversary, which would've marked the day of Will's return. The two were lying in bed together after a lovely breakfast their three children had made them in bed. Well, had helped the chef, Mary, make anyway. A chef was the only hired help they had. Neither Will nor Elizabeth believed in having a butler, and the house was small enough for Elizabeth to clean without a maid.

Elizabeth's head was resting on her husband's chest as he whispered loving words into her ear. His gentle fingers played with her golden brown, sun kissed, hair.

"If I hadn't found a way to save you, you would be coming home now, and we would be together forever. But I can't even imagine what these 10 years would've been like without you" Elizabeth mused.

"I know I would've missed you so horribly much" Will said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Mama, Papa, have you finished yet?" Their eldest child, 9 year old William, asked as all three of their children walked in.

"Yes, my dears, it was a lovely meal. Thank you so much" Elizabeth said. Will then picked up the almost two year old and youngest child, Caroline, and held her in her lap.

"We made breakfast almost all by ourselves. Mary only had to help us a little bit" 5 year old, Lizzie said in pride.

"Your mother and I are very proud of you all. And thank you for the delicious breakfast, you did a wonderful job" Will said. They all gave their attention to William when they heard him gasp.

"Look out there! Out at the ocean, it's Jack's ship!" He said with excitement. Lizzie and William ran out to the beach to meet the crew as they came ashore. Will and Elizabeth walked down to the beach at their own pace, while holding Caroline's small hand and helping her walk down the steep, sand and grass covered hill that led to the beach. When they got there, the crew had already rowed to the beach and were greeted by the older children.

"What a surprise" Elizabeth said when they got close enough for them to hear her. Bootstrap, who had joined Jack's crew when he was released from the Dutchman, gave Lizzie and William hugs and greetings then went to the others. "William, Elizabeth, it is wonderful to see you two again. Is this little Caroline? I haven't seen her since she was about 1 month old. I guess our visits have been fewer and farther between." Caroline was hiding halfway behind her mother while holding her father's hand very tightly. She was so young last time they visited and she didn't remember any of them. Now she was afraid of the strange men that surrounded her. Lizzie grabbed her little sister's hand.

"Come on Caroline, these people are nice. You'll like them. They tell the most wonderful stories" She said as she led her to Cotton, Marty, Pintel, and Ragetti who were talking to William. Elizabeth and Will smiled at their daughter's first real interactions with the eccentric pirates.

"You're sailing along the Indian Ocean now, aren't you?" Will asked his father after a moment.

"Yes son, Mr. Kidd was very private with his treasure, very sneaky too. We have found some of his treasure but also many clues as to where the bigger treasure is. We're making our way around slowly, but surly"

"Well if it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Whelp" Jack staggered up to them with a goofy grin on his face, followed by Gibbs. Will and Elizabeth both rolled their eyes at what Jack called them.

"Hello Jack. Gibbs, it's wonderful to see you again." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"I see you two have built a nice home on this wee little island. Not to mention a new little addition" He motioned to Caroline.

"Caroline was here last time you visited. She was about a month old" Will said.

"She was?"

"Yes she was, but you were too drunk to remember her"

"Well, you'll be happy to know that I am completely, almost sober"

"That makes us feel so good" Elizabeth responded sarcastically.

"We were thinking maybe after we all get reacquainted, the crew and I could take the little kiddies out for a quick sail around the island" Gibbs offered.

'It'll give old Bootstrap some quality time with his grandkids. Maybe give you two some time alone" Jack added with a smirk and wink.

"Actually, that'll be great. I'm sure they'd love to out sailing with you" Elizabeth said happily.

"Great. Now what do you say we go inside, get drinks and later you can make us a nice luncheon, aye?" Jack walked ahead of them and let himself into their house and quickly made himself at home.

--

It was after lunch and Will and Elizabeth had just seen their children onto the _Black Pearl_. They had a few hours alone together before everyone would be back, and they were going to take advantage of every moment. Almost the instant they got back into the house and closed the door, Will and pinned Elizabeth up against the wall.

Will was kissing a trail from Elizabeth's ear to her neck. She craned her neck to allow him better access. He fingers were tangled in his long hair and she let out a soft moan as he descended farther down her shoulder. He moved his lips to hers, kissing her hard. She pushed him a little, unpinning her between Will and the wall. While kissing him, she walked forward and he stumbled backwards. Clumsily, they made their way to the bedroom. Will fell back onto the bed, taking his wife with him.

--

Elizabeth was lying on top of Will, both of them sweating and panting. They're legs were tangled together and Elizabeth was drawing lazy hearts on Will's bear chest.

"I love you, Elizabeth"

"I love you too. What do you suppose we'll be doing in 10 more years?"

"I imagine much of what we have been doing for the past hour or so" He smirked.

Elizabeth blushed slightly and playfully smacked him on the chest.

"And who knows," he began, "perhaps we'll be on another adventure will Jack"

"Or maybe we'll even have another little baby" Elizabeth smiled and kissed Will.

--

THE END!! I really hoped you like the story. And once again, I'm sorry that the past updates have taken so long to get up. I'm going to finish one of my other unfinished stories for Gilmore Girls. Then I have a couple other ideas for stories. A couple Pirates of the Caribbean and a Troy fanfic. So keep an eye out for my other stories :)!


End file.
